NO EASY WAY
by FaithfullyTeamEdward1
Summary: After the deaths of their parents, Selene and Connor Doyle return to Forks after seven years of living in California. They're taken in by some old friends. What could go wrong? AH/AU. All pairings from FALLING STARS. suck at summaries. hope you like it!
1. Preface

_AN: Well, i go an idea for another story. THis is my first attempt at an all human story. All characters belong to SM except for Connor, Selene, Alisa and Lawrence Hale, Cornel and Lorilli and Darien Doyle. Hipe you like it. i know the preface is short, but i promise the first chapter will be longer. R&R!_

**

* * *

**

**No Easy Way**

_By, FaithfullyTeamEdward1_

**Preface (Emmett's POV):**

I took one look at her and was astounded. She wasn't the little girl I use to see anymore. She wasn't the carefree friend that I used to know. She was a beautiful, strong independent woman now. One that had shut her self down because of the hardships life had dealt her. Life hadn't been fair to that gorgeous girl and it had left her broken. What I would give to see her smile again. But all we get is the halfhearted attempts.

I haven't seen her for years. And I hadn't realized how much I missed her until she came back. Selene Doyle looked like an angel now, and I would win her over if it were the last thing I did. She deserved happiness, and I would make sure to deliver that happiness. I, Emmett McCarty Cullen swear to make that angel smile before the year was up. That I promised.


	2. Chapter 1: Not The Best News

_AN: TIme for the story to actually begin. Hope everyone likes this. it's my first attempt at an All human twilight cast. hope i do okay.!_

_Please R&R!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Not The Best News **

**(Selene's POV)**

I stood in the entryway of our home with two police officers and my twin brother. I had always been taught that police officers were to be trusted, but how could that be when they were standing there, trying to tell us that our parents had been killed in a car accident? They had to me lying. There was no way this could be true. I had just spoken to my mother two hours ago, and she had been completely alive and just fine.

Connor, my twin brother, put his arm comfortingly and protectively around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. I leaned into him for a few minutes, falling into nothingness. But, right before the officers left, anger flashed threw me. No, I wasn't bipolar. I shoved my brother's arm off my shoulders, pushed past the police officers and started at a sprint down my street.

It was cool out side for a California summer night, and I didn't have a sweatshirt. I didn't care though. I was numb. I had felt this numbness once before in my life, and it wasn't fair. To have to feel nothing, when the world was crashing down around you was just about heartless.

Nobody should have to go through any of this. Ever. First, my older brother, Cornel, was killed in a fire that took away our home and his life, and now, just five years later, I lose my parents too? Life sucked.

Then, there was the matter on there Connor and I would go. We were only sixteen, and had no living relatives. One thing was for sure though. I would live on the streets before I was put into an orphanage or Connor and I were separated. No way in hell was I living somewhere with out my twin. If they tried that, I'd be forced into starting yet another fight.

My legs were still carrying me in a full out sprint and my breathing didn't hike or become ragged until I was about seven miles from home; a direct result of my playing soccer my whole life. Goalie or not.

I stopped when I reached the creek walk in down town Vacaville and just sunk to a sitting position underneath one of the bridges.

As soon as Connor felt I had been given sufficient time alone, he'd know where to find me. He always did.

I hadn't cried since receiving the news of my parents, and I hadn't planned on tears until I was safely locked in my room, alone, where nobody could bother me. But my tear ducts had alternative motives. I could feel the warm water dripping down my face. There were shaky breaths coming from close by. I turned to see who was there, but was met with the realization that the sound was my own sobs. My shoulders shook uncontrollably as I wrapped my arms around my knees.

My sight started to blur with more tears, and everything fell into darkness. I guess I passed out crying, because the next thing I knew, I was being cradled in someone's arms with the ground flying away beneath his feet. It must have been Connor, because his familiar scent was everywhere. The light smell of aftershave had always been comforting to me.

* * *

I woke the next morning with a massive headache and red, swollen eyes. The memory from last night crashed down on me like a two-ton weight as soon as I tried to get up. I didn't want to think about it, but my mind didn't give me a choice. It was still trying to wrap its self around the news, so my parents' death was the only thing running through my mind.

Then, there was the fact that I hated that Connor had seen me like he had last night. To see me breaking down must have taken its toll on him. My brother had once told me I was the strongest person he knew and I had relished in that fact.

I was supposed to be the strong, tough girl, not the weak whimpering one. I had locked the needy little girl away when I was nine. After Cornel had died, I felt like I was on my own to defend myself. Connor was my twin, but I felt compelled to protect him, not the other way around. I didn't need sympathy or protecting. I could do that myself. With a one last sniff, I swallowed my sobs and began the shutting down process.

It took me twenty minutes just to drag myself out of bed, then another twenty to get dress. I felt so detached from my body. I couldn't function the way I should because I didn't feel in control like I should. But that was the price I paid to protect my mind. I shut down to defend my emotions. It wasn't easy, but that was what I was doing.

Connor was on the phone with someone when I got to the kitchen. There was a woman in a black dress suit seated at our table opposite my brother. He hung up and both people turned to look at me.

My brother gave me a weak smile that I didn't even bother trying to return.

"Why don't you take a seat Miss Doyle?" the dress suit lady asked. I nodded and slumped down into the seat next to Connor.

"My name is Theresa Baring. I'm with Child Protection Services. I've a made a few phone calls around and I have a family that would be happy to take both of you in." she said with a sad smile.

I really didn't care who or where. The only thing that interested me was the "both". This meant Connor and I wouldn't be separated. That was good. He was the only who knew how to deal my shutting down phases. But I still did need to know who the family was.

"Who?" I asked. There was no emotion in my voice, and that surprised even me. I saw Connor glance at me from corner of his eye. He looked wary and concerned. I didn't care though. I refused to every be set off by emotion again like I had last night.

"Charlie and Renee Swan have agreed to take you in. They have two daughters; Bella and Alice Swan. They live in Forks…" She trailed off as she caught the look on my face. It was a look of complete shock. The Swans were one of our family friends. We hadn't seen them since I was nine years old. The year we'd moved out of Forks was the same year Cornel had died in the fire.

Bella and Alice had been my best girl friends then. But we were older now, and hadn't seen each other for seven years. I didn't know what they'd be like now. They could be totally different people then who I remember.

I would go, but I was different now. That much was sure. I would be the Shell of Selene. There was no way in hell I'd be able to laugh live or smile the same way I once had with them for a while.

Even during the past few years, there had been a cold glint in my eyes. Something placed there as I watched our house burn to the ground with my older brother inside; from so many pigheaded boys at my school trying to get some from me. I would never be the carefree Selene Doyle again. Nothing could change the past. What was done was done. And the price of all that had happened was that there was only a shadow of my former self left.

**(Connor's POV)**

It broke my heart to see the strongest person I'd ever known break down the way she did. Her sobs racked her body as I carried my sister home. I sprinted the whole way there, as I knew she had away from the house. She was unconscious and I didn't know for how long she would be. She opened her eyes blindly a couple of time. And though I knew she wasn't awake and wasn't seeing anything, I saw something in her brown irises, I had hoped to never see again after we'd moved away from Forks.

There, in the deep hazel, was the glint of a mind shutting its self away. She had done this after our brother was killed, and now she was doing it again. This time, I didn't know if I'd be enough to bring her around.

* * *

I looked up as I hung up the phone. My sister was standing in the doorway. Her face was blank. No expression showed on her beautiful features. I tried a halfhearted smile, but she didn't return it. That's when I knew for sure that she was shutting down again.

She glanced at the woman sitting across from. At her suggestion, Selene took the seat next to me. Theresa, the lady from Child Protection Services, explained that she had found someone to take both of us in. This was good. My sister was going to need me, and living together would be a good start for me to help her.

When Selene asked who the family was, there was no emotion at all in her voice. I glanced sideways at her. Maybe this time was going to be worst than the last. I hoped not, but I would the best I could no matter how severe.

Theresa said the name, and I was shocked. The Swans. Selene and I were returning back to Forks, Washington. The place where we'd lost our home and brother. The place we hadn't been to for seven years. I wondered if any of our other friends were still in Forks. We'd all be sophomores in high school together if that were the case.

Returning to the small town where all of our friends were might be good for Selene. I might get help bringing her out of this state with some other people around. We'd see. Only time would tell what would happen.


	3. Chapter 2: Coming Back

_AN: Stephenie Meyer owns all original characters, but i own all of the Doyles: Selene, Connor, Cornel, and their parents._

_I hope you all like this chapter. im sorry it's a little monotonous though. But i wanted all of their views._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Coming Back**

**(Emmett's POV)**

News around this tiny speck on a map of a town gets around fast. As soon as Bella had heard what was going on with her family, she called my brother Edward, her boyfriend. Then he told me. I couldn't believe it. Lorelei and Darien Doyle had been killed in a car accident. Now their two children, Selene and Connor Doyle, were coming to live with the Swans.

Now, these two weren't just _coming_ to Forks; they were _returning_. The family had been gone for what, seven years? I felt bad for the two, but it was going to be good to see our old friends again. We were all; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Bella and I; in fifth and sixth grade when they; Selene and Connor; left. I was glad to be seeing both of them, but especially excited to see my partner in "crime" again.

Selene and I had always pulled the best pranks together when we were little. She, her older brother Cornel and myself had been known all through the town as the Three Pranketeers. But after Cornel died in the fire that robbed the Doyles of a home and him, Selene had shut down and locked everyone, including Edward and me, out, for the couple of months before the family left.

None of us had seen or heard from the Doyles since. Maybe the Swans would let us all come to the airport to greet them and welcome them back home. If not, I was going anyway. They were going to need some friends for support. It was written right there in our "Friendship Handbooks".

**(Alice's POV)**

I gave out a squeal of delight that cause my sister to cover her ears. Of course I felt bad for what had happened to Selene and Connor, but one of my best friends was coming home! How could I not be excited as well?

My mom and dad were out getting stuff for their rooms right then, and when they returned, Bella and I would go decorate our new sisters bedroom. I had already painted it. Her favorite color had been a deep burgundy when we were kids, so that was the color we'd picked for her walls.

Not only was I getting another sister, and my friend back, Selene was another potential shopping partner. I absolutely couldn't wait. My family and I would be going to pick the two Doyles up from the airport in a week. They were being given time to pack what they wanted and sell what they didn't want or couldn't keep.

My heart did ache for them. I could imagine living without Renee and Charlie. My parents were amazing, and life would be frustrating without them. I love my parents too much to even try and imagine how Connor and Selene must feel. To lose both parents and a sibling would definitely leave a last wound to the heart.

Then it hit me, the memory of Selene for the couple of weeks before they left for California. God, she had taken it really badly. Her face had said it all. Selene's mind had shut its self down and shut everyone out. She wouldn't talk to any of us. She wouldn't even talk to Emmett or Edward and they were her _best_ friends. If she was like that again, Bella and I would just try extra hard to bring her around.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was reading _Wuthering Heights_ for the millionth time, but I couldn't focus on it. My sister gave out random squeals of delight. I couldn't blame her. This was a sad time for Connor and Selene, but we were getting our friends back after seven years apart. We had all been close with all the Doyles. Edward and Emmett had been closest with Selene, but I had been her best girl friend.

She and I were really similar. I hated shopping sprees and messing around with my hair and make-up too much now. Even when we were younger, I could see that Selene wasn't going to be a shopper, so I would have to protect her from Alice and Rosalie.

I wandered what she looked like now. Selene had always had the most beautiful light, almost topaz, hazel eyes. Their beauty had only been brought out more with her gorgeous auburn hair flowing to the middle of her back. She had always been tall too. Connor had looked just like his twin also.

Taller than even Edward, auburn haired, but his eyes had been darker than his sisters. Connor, Emmett and Edward had always been the boys all the girls had crushes on. Then, in eighth grade, Edward was taken off the market. Emmett had just recently become available again after he and Rosalie decided to just be friends, and I had no idea whether Connor had a girlfriend or not.

He probably did. If he was anything like he was when we were little, then he'd be a real looker now. Though I wasn't looking for anyone new, Edward was all I'd ever need; it would be nice for the attention to be off him for a while. If Connor came, he'd be the new available, maybe, hottie if the school.

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella had called just a day ago, and now our whole group was awaiting the return of our long missing friends, Selene and Connor. Selene and I had always had a close brother/sister relationship. Then, she had already had her older brother, Cornel, and twin brother, Connor, but I was still there, just as protective of her as they were. I had missed her, and thought of her often.

She and Bella had been best friend when we were younger, and I had always had a thing for Bella, so that just made Selene and me even closer. Now, she was going to really need her brother again. I knew what had happened to her parents, and I knew what she would be trying.

Selene Doyle would shut herself down I again. I could almost already feel that reality. Connor would be overly protective of her whilst she was in that state as well. But he'd also be trying to get her out of it; with that, I could help. I knew her other 'brothers'; Jasper and Emmett, would help as well. It would hurt all of us, though the two had been gone for about seven years, to see her down like that.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Everyone was excited. It was tangible in the air. Our 'brother' and 'sister' were coming home after being gone for years. We knew it hurt them to come back under the circumstances they were, and we would comfort them for as long as they needed it. Plain and simple, with no thought to it, we would be the big group of brothers and sister that we had been before they'd left. Everything would, hopefully just pick back up where it had left off.

So help me God, if anyone bothered them in a way they didn't want to be bothered, Edward, Emmett and I would have their asses for it. Nobody would ever pick n them, or make them feel unnecessary sadness. No way in hell was that happening.

I glance over at my twin sister, who was sitting next to me on the couch. She had a grimace on her face as she thought about something deeply. It was a good thing she and Emmett were still friends, despite the fact of their break up. That would have made things really tense in our group if they'd gone through a nasty break up scene. And that wasn't something we wanted Connor and Selene to come in on. So, for that, I was grateful.

**(Rosalie's POV)**

I gritted my teeth as I thought about one of the new members the Swan family. Selene and I had never really seen eye to eye. She had always been destined to be the tomboy, and I the girly-girl shoppaholic. There was no doubt in our minds that we were different. Always, when she had gone to play soccer in the rain and mud with the boys, I had turned my nose up and sat in the house with Alice and Bella.

I was excited to see Connor again though. He has been on his way to hunk Ville since the age of six. I had always had some interest in him. I mean, those were the days when a little schoolyard crush didn't mean much, but he had been one of the most sought after boys in Forks. His hair had been gorgeous, but his eyes and smile were to die for.

If any girl wanted to get close to that boy, they'd probably have to get through me. Though I didn't yet know what he looked like, I was sure he'd be beautiful, and possibly single. Emmett and I had just recently broken up, but we were friends, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon. He was more of a brother than a boyfriend. We could live with that. He wasn't going to kill anyone for wanting to date me. So, I would definitely welcome Connor with very welcome arms.

* * *

_AN: Sorr that it was Selene who was mentioned the most by the characters, but she's the one that shut down the last time and that's what cause them to think about her more. i told you it was a little monotonous, and im sorry it was. i promise the next chapter wont be. Please review!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 3: Forks

_AN: Hey everyone!!! here's chapter three!!!hope u all like it!!!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the cannon characters or pairings, but i do own Connor and Selene and this story line!!!! R&R!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Forks**

**(Selene's POV)**

It had been a long week. Connor and I had sold everything that we couldn't keep, only keeping the necessities. I had been about to sell my moms old jewelry and little trinkets, but Connor convinced me to keep it all. I had only wanted the locket with our family picture in it, but Connor insisted on the whole box. So now I had a little jewelry box tucked away in one of my bags.

Connor put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed them lightly. I looked up at him and he smiled my favorite, warm smile. I tried to return it, but one wouldn't come out. He kept his arm around me as we walked off the plane.

The rain was boring down on Port Angeles like there was no tomorrow. That was normal of course. The whole Olympic Peninsula was always cloudy and rainy. That was all right though. Rain was my favorite weather type. California hadn't suited me very well. It hadn't been cold or overcast enough for my taste.

I didn't like returning under the current circumstances, but there really was no denying it; Washington _was _home. If any place was going to help resurface me and help me cope, it was Forks. I refused to be unraveled easily, but the people of Forks would have an easier time of it then anybody anywhere else would have.

When we got through security, it didn't take long to pick out the Swans. They would have been recognizable even with out the "WELCOME HOME SELENE AND CONNOR DOYLE!" sign. Their large group would have been clue enough.

All six of the surrounding teenagers rushed us as soon as they recognized us in the crowd. Alice had her arms around me first, but were quickly replaced with a pair of strong, muscular ones. I looked up at the owner of the squeezing arms, and was met by the gentle smile and sparkling blue eyes of the blonde boy, who most defiantly must have been Jasper Hale.

I was passed from hug to hug, as was Connor. Rosalie- tall, blonde, and obviously the same snob she'd always been- had given me a stiff, unwelcoming hug, but had happily embraced my brother with _a lot _of enthusiasm.

Edward and Emmett were the ones to break me from the group. Everyone stayed around Connor whilst Edward wrapped me in on of his warm and brotherly hugs that I had always loved. I hugged him back, but that was all I could manage. No smile would come to my cold lips. The look in Edward's eyes was understanding.

"Welcome back, Sel," he whispered into my hair before being pulled off me, to the side. Now, standing in front of me was his massive bear of a brother. We had always called him the Cullen Teddy Bear when we were little. His arms now bulged with muscle, but his childish grin was still soft and welcoming as ever.

Many probably would have found him intimidating, but, to me, Emmett was just another guy. He didn't intimidate me any more than Connor did. There was something in his face, though, that softened me as I looked at him. His dimples were out of place on his teenaged face, but they also some how made him even more pleasant to look at.

Emmett opened his arms wide and raised his eyebrows, inviting me in, waiting for me to hug his enormous body. I wanted to go, but my stupid legs wouldn't carry me forward. My heart was screaming 'yes', but the whole of my mind and body- all shielded by my walls- were screaming an unwilling 'no'. He smiled understandingly and walked forward.

Then, my air passages were cut off. I couldn't breath because of the massive bear hug he was delivering. In response, my walls allowed me to coil my arms around him to return the hug. I buried my face in his shoulder. He smelled nice, like fresh rain and forest. I liked it.

"Welcome home Lene! We've missed you a ton!" he whispered. My walls wouldn't be knocked down so easily. As much as I wished I hadn't put them up now, I would have to cope and let them fall of their own accord. That would take something special. I didn't know what and how, but one thing was definite at the moment. God! I was home.

**(Connor's POV)**

My sister had been so quiet during the plane ride to Forks. She just sat and looked out the window. I could tell that; she was deep in thought, but what she was thinking, I had no idea. She hadn't cried since her initial break down the week before. This, I did know why. When Selene shuts down, she shut everything down; emotions; expressions; everything. Gone.

Forks would be good for her. The rain to clear her mind; friends to resurface her and the privacy of vast forests; Selene and I were going home.

I hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep, until she leaned over and laid her head on my shoulder. Her breathing was even. But her face looked stressed, even in sleep. I kissed her forehead and leaned my head back against the head rest to sleep as well.

* * * * *

I kept my arm wrapped around my sister as we stepped off the plane and walked through security. Though I'm sure, to her, it was subconscious and she didn't even realize it, but Selene let out a contented breath. This was home; Washington was where we belonged.

As soon as the group, with a sign for us, saw Selene and me, they rushed us. Within seconds, our old friends engulfed us. After being scooted away from my sister by a tall blonde boy, whom I presumed was Jasper, The little black haired girl, obviously very much still Alice, squeezed me as hard as possible. Then, a timid brunette, definitely Bella, wrapped me in a hug.

Edward shook my hand and welcomed me back while his bear of a brother clapped me on the back. As soon as they left, the two Cullens pulled Selene from the group that then surrounded me.

Everyone looked the same as they always had; only they were older now. But, as soon as I met the gaze of a pair of sparkling blue eyes, my own eyes popped. Her blonde hair fell to the middle of her back, and she held herself with an attractive and confident posture. She smiled with all of her white teeth gleaming. The gorgeous angel must have been Rosalie Hale. We had all known she'd be a real looker when she got older, but none of us would have ever imagined how right we all were.

Rosalie glided over to me and put her arms around my waist for a hug. I returned the hug enthusiastically. Her hair smelled like freesia; I only knew this because my mom had always kept them around the house.

"Hey there Rose," I said, smiling at the sound of her name on m lips.

"Hello Connor. It had been too long," she replied.

**(Emmett's POV)**

After Edward and I had pulled Selene to the side, I had to take a double take on her. Her auburn hair shone, even under the gray and florescent lighting. Her eyes, though they weren't bright, I could see the shadow of joy in her hazel irises.

She was tall and perfectly figured. Her jeans went over her thighs and calves in a very flattering way. She wasn't extremely thin, but still quite lean.

I had never seen anyone so beautiful. Ever. Rosalie was gorgeous in her own right, but Selene was very athletic looking _and _pretty. Rose had nothing on this beauty in front of me.

She anted to return my smiles; I could see that. But her shut down mode wouldn't allow that, so I made the decision right then and there; I would force a smile out of Selene Doyle by the year's end. My best friend was back and so help me God, that girl was going to smile!

After we'd all gotten our hellos in, Renee and Charlie said that we needed to get going. I offered to carry Selene's bags, when she refused and went to grab them, I beat her to the heavier ones. She glared at me but mumble out a thanks. This girl must have been very independent as well. I could be a gentleman, and that was something she'd just have to get used to.

I looked over my shoulder and my brother raised an eyebrow at me. I waggled mine wickedly. Edward just smirked and shook his head. Jasper had his arm around Alice's shoulders, Edward's arm was around Bella's waist and Rosalie was flirting madly with Connor. At my side, Selene's eyes remained focused ahead.

I was gong to win her over no matter what it took. This was the challenge I was born for. No doubt about it!


	5. Chapter 4: Swan Residence

_AN: Hope you like the chapter!!! ive been hella busy, and im sorry that i haven't updated FALLING STARS in a while either. I promise i haven't abandoned it, im just stuck for the time being. I do have a new pole up concerning it though. please vote!!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own original characters!!! THose are all property of Mrs. Meyer!!! i do own Connor, Selene, Cornel, and this story line._

_enjoy!!! R&R!!!_

**

* * *

****Chapter Four: Swan Residence**

**(Selene's POV)**

It only took an hour to get from Port Angeles to Forks. We had all piled into Bella's van. Edward was driving, though, with his and Bella's hands intertwined in the center armrest. Charlie and Renee were in the Chief's police car in front of us. The teenagers were jabbering away, catching Connor and me up on everything that had happened to them since we'd left. I wasn't really listening, but I did pick up on a few things.

Jasper and Alice were completely together, as were, obviously, Edward and Bella. Emmett and Rosalie had gone out for about three years. My heart sunk at those words, but rose again when Emmett said it was over and done with.

All the boys played sports. Jasper played baseball, soccer, and football. Edward played baseball, soccer and ran track. Emmett played soccer, football and wrestled. Soccer tryouts for Forks High were in a week and there, lucky for me, was a girls and boys team.

Alice and Rosalie were part of a fashion club after school, while Bella was on the school paper. Friday nights were grouped date nights. Everyone gathered at the Cullens for an all-nighter.

Every time I looked at Emmett, I wanted to smile, but my damn wall wouldn't fall. I had built it too strong for a simple smile to knock it down. He never failed to smile encouragingly at me though.

Rosalie was pretty much sitting in my brother's lap. She never stopped looking at him or flirting either. I was used to that sight though. Almost every girl in our California high school had wanted him and had hit on Connor at one time or another. It was a natural reaction for them towards my brother. They all naturally gravitated towards him because of him being tall, kind, athletic and very handsome.

I was silent for the whole ride. I was contented to just listen. When we got to the Swan's home- our new home- everyone helped with all of our crap. I tried to carry most of my own stuff at once, but Emmett quickly came to steal my bags from me. Renee showed us to our rooms. Rosalie, Jasper and Edward went to help Connor unpack while Bella, Alice and Emmett followed me to my room to help me out.

My bedroom walls were a deep burgundy- they must have remembered that it was my favorite color- and my bedspread was a silky midnight black. All of the furniture; a desk, armoire, dresser and night stand; were all made form dark antique mahogany wood. I loved it all.

Emmett was just getting ready to open the bag that had my underwear, toiletries and my that-time-of-month items in it, so I snatched it and threw the whole bag under my bed for later before he could see. He raised an eyebrow at me, but I just shook my head. Alice was unpacking my shirts. She went through one bag, that had some of my dressier clothes for school in it, without a word, but once she started pulling my sweats and motor oil stained shirts out, my new sister's face turned to a deep grimace.

"Really Selene. Rosalie and I are going to have to take you shopping." She held up one of my black, grease stained shirts.

"What's wrong with those?" Emmett asked, jumping to my defense.

"Look at them! What exactly is on them?" she gestured to the stains, visible even on the black fabric. Before anyone could say anything more, I mumbled something softly, but nobody could make out what I was saying.

Bella turned to me and asked, "What was that, Selene?"

Nobody had heard me, so my wall lowered ever so slightly so that I could speak a little louder.

"There is nothing wrong with those," I started out in my defense, "They're comfortable. And the stains are from motor oil. My father, Connor and I used to work on cars together."

Alice, I could see, was lost for an argument. Emmett turned to Alice and pulled an I-told-you-so look. I turned away to finish unpacking my belongings. After speaking so forcefully- louder than I had in a week- I felt different. The wall had lowered ever so slightly to allow me to speak up , in it didn't go back up where it had opened.

All of a sudden I could hear again. Not just the words directed at me, but I was conscious of other noises. The boys and Rosalie laughing in Connor's room, Renee opening and closing cupboards downstairs and Charlie mowing the lawn outside.

It felt weird to hear all of these noises at once. For a week I had been def the world except for when I was directly spoken to. What a shock to have part of my shield broken down. Maybe I would resurface within the year. Only time would tell.

**(Emmett's POV)**

I was in love. Not only was she pretty, but she worked on cars and was athletic. This was totally destiny. Selene was perfect. I just had to break down that efing depression wall. I did notice, though, that when Alice had ragged on her clothes, something had broken down. I saw it in her eyes and in her posture.

Just as she looked away, I saw that she was more alert. This might be easier than I though. But if Selene Doyle was anything like she was in our childhood, then she was a strong, independent, stubborn and fire willed women now. Life was going to be a lot more interesting around this town with her here.

**(Renee's POV)**

I watched as Selene attempted to get all of her belongings by herself. Not an easily done task, considering she had six bags that contained all of her things. I moved to help her, but Emmett was already there, snatching the heavier bags away from her reach. He had a childish grin playing on his lips. His face was glowing with happiness, and it only brightened every time he glanced over at Selene.

Connor had been about to help his sister out as well, but smiled approvingly when he was beat to it by Emmett. That was the biggest bar Emmett would have had to hurtle, besides Selene's own walls, to get to her. This was because Connor was very protective of his sister, and if he didn't think someone was good to be around his twin, they were out of the picture pretty quickly, and Emmett had already jumped that bar.

After turning away from Emmett and Selene, Connor turned back to gathering his things with Rosalie. From the looks of things, we had two more couples on the horizon. My assumption may be premature, but Connor and Rosalie really seemed to be hitting it off, and Emmett was defiantly in to Selene. Rosalie and Connor were cute together, and Emmett and Selene would be, if she gave him the chance.

My husband, Charlie, came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I sighed contentedly. Families were meant to be kept together and there was no denying it; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Connor, Selene, Emmett, Edward and Bella were all family. And that big family hadn't been complete for the whole of seven years. It would never be complete either. Cornel had made up the last member of the family, but they would all be okay.

They all still looked out for each other and were almost never seen apart. As long as they were all happy, I was happy. Selene's happiness would come with time. I just hoped it was before she accidentally pushed Emmett away.


	6. Chapter 5: The Dream

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters though i wish i could have imagined them up. I do own Connor, Selene and this story line._

_AN: Hope you all like this chapter. My "beta reader" at school loved it. I'm sorry to anyone who likes Tanya. THis is my own opinion o her, so please don't be offended. R&R!! I love reviews!! Ill probably write without them, but they tend to make me write faster._

_A round of applause for one of my reviewers.... **Gina N.B. **this chapters dedicated to u. cuz u rocks, and r the fastest to read and review!!! Thanks a bunch. and thank you to all of my other reviews as well. u know i luv all of ya! ENJOY!_

**

* * *

****Chapter Five: The Dream**

**(Selene's POV)**

We arrived on Sunday, so everyone had to leave earlier because of school the next day. I was oddly comfortable going to sleep in this new place. I had slept over a million times when I was little, but I actually felt at home there with the Swans. We had had lasagna for dinner. Neither Renee nor Charlie had ever been very good cooks, so Bella had prepared dinner. It was delicious. Everyone laughed freely at dinner, except me. I just sat and enjoyed the laughter and smiles from my new/old family in silence.

With my newly re-attained alertness, I noticed that Alice was usually the one making the jokes, as it had been years ago. Her wind-chime voice was always filled with joy and she also tended to talk elaborately with her hands. Bella, just the same as the last time I'd live in Forks, was more laid back. She laughed and smiled, but was rarely the original source of the humor. In this way, Bella was just like Renee and Charlie; all three were quiet and laid back, so I had no idea where Alice got all of her energy.

*** * * * ***

_I was running. I didn't know what from or why, all I felt was the urge to run. On all sides of me, gray walls extended to the sky. Above me, the sky was the same pale, dull, gray as the walls. Somewhere, I could hear the ticking away of a clock. As I followed the winding, uneven path, I didn't know which way to go. There were so many different choices. I was sure I'd get lost down all of them. As I spun around to choose, one of the paths closed up. The ticking began getting louder. In a panic, my breathing came more raggedly and my heart rate hiked. For some reason, this was all so scary, but I didn't know why…_

I shot up right in bed. I was covered in sweat and my breathing was still ragged, just like in my dream. It took a few minutes for me to slow my heart rate and breathing. Then, I took one more slow, shaky breath before getting out of bed. The clock read 5:00. That was my normal waking time anyway, so I grabbed my bag of toiletries and crept out into the hallway. There wasn't anyone in the bathroom, so I went to take a shower.

My mango shampoo smelled really good, mixed with my milk and honey soap. The warm water was soothing, but I had to cut my shower short when Connor, also an early riser, tapped on the door and asked me to hurry. I turned the water off and wrapped my body in a towel. I opened the door, and Connor was standing there in his boxers with all of his things in hand. I hugged him good morning and went to change in my room.

I thought about driving Alice crazy this morning by wearing one of my lazing around outfits, but decided first impressions were more important. I ended up in my favorite form fitting jeans and a black halter. The dim, gray light of a morning in Forks was starting to seep through my curtains. I opened the window to feel the air, and was shocked with the memory of how cold mornings were. I threw a burgundy sweater on over my shirt before heading down for breakfast.

Breakfast was simple, as always with me. I had a bowl of cereal and a banana. Nothing too fancy or large, but it was filling. Connor came downstairs midway through my meal, and Bella showed up as I was washing my dishes. I passed Alice in the hallway on her way back form the shower. I slipped into the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair.

Everybody was ready to leave at about seven. Edward came to pick Bella up; Emmett came with his jeep already piled with Jasper and Rosalie to pick Alice, Connor and me up about the same time. It was crowded, but comfortable to be with so many people that I considered family.

When we got to school, Alice skipped happily by my side with Jasper's hand in hers. Edward walked with his arm around Bella's waist and Rosalie practically was hanging off my brother. Emmett kept on cracking jokes and innuendos were a big part of his vocabulary. I could tell he was just trying to get me to laugh, but my lips wouldn't turn up, or let sound out in the form of a laugh.

They all came with Connor and me to the front office to get our schedules. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Emmett were all in their Junior year, while Bella, Edward, Connor and I were all in our Sophomore year. I had first, second and third periods with Bella, fourth with Edward, lunch with everyone, sixth with Edward and Emmett (Spanish accommodated more than one class) and seventh and eighth with Connor. At least I wasn't alone in any of my classes. That would have sucked.

Edward walked Bella, and me, to our first period English class. Before he turned to leave, he pecked Bella on the cheek with a quick kiss and waved to me. We went into the classroom and immediately four kids came up to us.

"Oh my God! Selene Doyle?" a girl with brown hair and eyes screeched. Just by looking at her, I knew she was the gossip type. That kind of girl bugged me. As I thought through the elementary classmates, only one name came to mind for this girl Jessica Stanley. I groaned internally before answering.

"Jessica? Jessica Stanley?" The girl nodded vigorously, pleased that I'd remembered her. The girl to her right, with stark white hair must have been her best friend Lauren. And the brown haired, obviously shy girl to her left but have been Angela. I had always preferred Angela to Lauren and Jessica. She was quiet and respectful of other's privacy. Lauren and Jessica were always in people's business.

The fourth girl, I didn't know. She had strawberry blonde hair and stood with a superior, and over confident posture. I went through all my memories of the people I'd gone to school with, but nobody matched her. Then, strawberry blonde walked up to me and put out her hand.

"Hello Selene. I've heard quite a bit about you lately. My name is Tanya. Tanya Denali." I put my hand in hers to shake it. She dug her nails into my hand as she squeezed it. I didn't wince, but it did hurt. What was her problem?

**(Tanya's POV)**

So today was the day. Over the last week, I'd heard a lot about these Selene and Connor Doyles. Their old friends were talking about them nonstop all over the school. I had never met them, because they had supposedly moved a year before my sisters and I got to Forks. I hadn't thought much of them, but then, it was the Monday they were supposed to arrive at our school. I saw them at a distance in a group we just called the Cullen group. I was standing with my friends, Jessica and Lauren.

Everybody's eyes were on the new kids. That bugged me. All the boys had eyes for Selene. I growled internally as we walked to our first period English class. If she took away my attention that the boys all gave me, she was going down. No matter what I had to do; trash her rep, hurt her; whatever it was, I would pull it off.

I had just sat down, when Jess and Lauren got back up to go to the classroom door. I looked up and saw the auburn hair. I was in motion as soon as I saw her. I came up right behind my friends and waited for an opening. When they all paused, I stepped forward with my hand extended to Selene.

"Hello Selene. I've heard quite a bit about you lately. My name is Tanya. Tanya Denali." I sneered her name.

She didn't seem to notice. She put her hand in mine to shake it. As she did this I dug my manicured nails into her soft skin. She didn't wince, or show any sign of surprise. The next thing she did, I don't even think she was conscious of it. Nothing flashed in her eyes. It just happened. My hand exploded into pain as she squeezed down on it hard. DAMN! That girl was strong!

Then, as if nothing had happened between us just then, she nodded to me and walked to the back of the room with Bella Swan. In shock, I looked down at my hand. It was red and throbbing where her fingers had tightened. There was going to be a bruise on it the next day. That bitch chose the wrong person to retaliate against, consciously or unconsciously. Just by the end of today, Selene Doyle and her secluded self wouldn't have any question on who's school she had just entered into. Mine!


	7. Chapter 6: New Start

_AN: Sorry, i can't leave a long author's note. My computer is being a butt! But i'm back! Please Enjoy!!_

* * *

**Chapter Six: New Start**

**(Emmett's POV)**

This was going to be a good day. I picked Selene up for school- along with a few other friends. The drive to school was definitely different. Rosalie was practically sitting on Connor, while Selene got into the front seat, at my request. I tried to make her laugh just a little, but her face remained in the same state it had been from the moment she'd arrived back in Forks. I sighed and quieted down for the last couple of minutes of the drive. I wasn't giving up that easily though.

When we arrived at school, Connor and Selene had to go to the front office to get their schedule crap. So we all trailed along in one big group like nothing had changed. I bantered with Jasper and Edward, still trying to make Selene laugh. She wasn't having it though. She and Connor were a year younger than Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and me, but I was still hoping for at least one class with her. She had been a really bright student, so I figured honor classes would be natural for her.

I was greeted with internal excitement and disappointment. Yes! Selene and I had a class together. No! That class was Spanish, and it was the one class where we wouldn't be able to speak in English to each other. My teacher was a hard one. As soon as we step into her classroom, it was automatically 'no English'. If we spoke in anything but Spanish during class, we would get a lunch detention with her. That crazy ass women had given me detention like eight times, while Edward freaking never got caught speaking to me in English! But at least I'd have a class where I could still try and break down Miss Doyle's defensive walls.

The bell rang just after we had all compared Selene and Connor's schedules to what we all already had. I said bye to Selene as Edward and Bella led her to her first period English class with Bella. Rosalie and I led Connor to their Gym class before I took off for my own English class.

As I went, I couldn't help but look back to where Selene was walking in the other direction. She was so beautiful that it wasn't fair that she had to have that secluded look plastered on her face. She was an angel, and she was stuck in limbo between wanting to stay shut down and wanting to be accepted. Her path was a hard line to walk. But as I watched her walk, I saw something that flared anger into me. Before disappearing into the English classroom, Tanya Denali stood there glaring at Selene. They had never even met and she was glaring at her like she was trying to make looks kill. The girl was going to be a problem. And if she even tried to hurt Selene, I'm sure Alice, Bella (maybe, she loves Selene, but to get in a fight, well, we all know Bella) and Rosalie (just because she hated Tanya) would most likely kick Tanya Denali's skinny ass across the country.

**(Tanya's POV)**

English was hell, not that I paid attention for too much of it. I spent almost the whole period scheming and trying to figure out a way to ruin Selene Doyle. I had text Irina, one of my sisters, about it. She was ready to help and stand by me in anything I did to the bitch. I didn't even clue Kate, another sister, in because she would try and stop us. So far, we had come up with some absolutely brilliant ideas and were planning to put them into action as soon as possible. Selene was going down. The only queen bee at this school was _moi_. This was my school! I ran the show around here! No way that tall, skinny ass, quiet bitch was going to take over.

She hadn't done much yet, except possibly bruise my hand, but that was far enough. She had offended the crown and would pay for it! No way was that skinny ass getting a social life. Not after what my sister and I concocted, and had in store for her.

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I saw Selene and Bella make their way out of the classroom and go to meet. Edward. My Edward. That reminded me. Bella Swan was going to need to take some part in the plans for Selene. I needed her out of the picture, so that I could be in Edward's arms.

I cringed as my Edward wrapped that Plain Jane in a hug and kissed her nose. I growled and stalked off to my second period Gym class. I so hoped that Selene was not in my class. I already knew Swan was, but hopefully Doyle wasn't. I needed time to think my plans through without having to look at their ugly ass faces!

********************

Damn! No luck on not having Selene in my class. She was there, sitting next to Plain-Jane-Bella, her height standing out amongst the blue and white P.E. uniforms. The teacher, Coach Clapp, announced that we were going to play soccer for the next few weeks. Everyone groaned, except for Doyle. She must have been a soccer player, because a strange twinkle lit her eyes briefly, though her expression didn't change.

I suddenly recalled that soccer tryouts started the next week- why I knew that, I didn't know. So I quickly thought up a new addition to my plan to ruin her. If she loved soccer, and she wasn't able to try out, I'd bet it would just kill her. This could be fun.

**(Selene's POV)**

Everyone around me groaned when the P.E. teacher, Coach Clapp, announced we'd be playing soccer. I didn't know what everyone's problem was. Soccer was the best sport in the world! As much as I wanted to, I couldn't smile though. That sucked! Damn walls! I put them up too early! I shouldn't have lapsed into this state again. It was time to fight it!

Coach Clapp separated us into teams. Co-ed teams! My favorite! Bella and I were placed on the same team, but from the other side of the field, I felt a glare boring into my back. I turned just slightly, and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that the glares were from Tanya Denali. I thought I had been inconspicuous when looking over, but she saw me looking and gave an evil smirk. What the hell had I done to her?

The teacher blew the whistle for us to begin and I took my spot in the goal. Everyone on my team stared at me like I was crazy. Yeah, I was slim, but I wasn't as breakable as I looked. God!

Most the girls didn't even bother playing. Bella had an excuse. If she played, she'd be a danger to herself and everyone around her (I loved her, but this was true). Tanya stood back, flirting with the boys on her team. To one of the forwards, she called him back to her and she whispered something into his ear. I thought they glanced at me, but I was probably wrong. He nodded and got back into position.

What was going on? Oh well, I couldn't focus on that because someone took a fasted pinpoint shot to the corner of the net. For most goalies, that would have gone in. I stopped it with ease. At least my walls weren't interfering with my ability to play.

The other team took a number of shots on me, but I stopped every one of them. Tanya seemed to be getting more and more frustrated as the minutes ticked by. Then, with one-minute left of play, one of the opposing guys took a bicycle kick shot. I dove for it, but then, out of nowhere, the guy Tanya had whispered to at the beginning of the game threw a jumping round house shot to redirect the ball. None of us her wearing shin guards, and he missed the ball, sending the full force of his kick into my hip. With a gasp of pain, my dive was cut short, and I crumpled to the ground. Everything went black.

**(Bella's POV)**

I glanced over at Selene when our teacher told us we were playing soccer today for class. I knew my new sister loved soccer, but her facial expression never changed. I was about to look away with a sigh, when something different about her _did _catch my eyes. Her topaz irises were sparkling with a joy that was not being let out for her face. I smiled. This game could help.

We were split into teams; Selene and I on one team, Tanya on the other. Thank God! It wasn't liked I'd be playing much though. I would just get in the way and be a danger to myself and everyone around me. Selene took up a spot in the goal. The whistle blew for the game to start, and I watched in astonishment. Selene probably block over twenty out of reach shots. She was amazing! She would definitely be an asset for the girl's team this year. She blocked goal after goal, and I just knew that soccer would probably be one way to get her to resurface.

We had about one minute left until we were released to go change. Laurent Rouge flipped back into a backwards kick and as Selene dove, Laurent's brother, James Rouge, went in with a hard kick. He missed the ball, sending all that power into Selene's hip. With a sickening _crack_, Selene crumpled to the ground. I ran over to her and pushed through the circle that was forming. I would have laughed at how Coach Clapp ran as he made his way to the scene if one of my best friends was crumpled on the ground- possibly with a broken hip.

Coach Clapp had his cell out in seconds and was on the phone with the hospital. He told everyone to scat. They did, but I stayed firmly at Selene's side. I glanced over at Tanya she was smirking and hugging James. He looked back, a little regretfully, and I realized what had happened. Tanya Denali had planned this. She couldn't take it that Selene was attracting more attention. Everything turned red and I was getting ready to stand and confront the bitch, when the wail of sirens pulled my back to my senses.

I watched, as she was loaded onto a stretcher. She winced in pain as they moved her hip, though she was still thoroughly unconscious. She looked like hell. Her face was dangerously pale with a tint of green from the pain, and her side was crooked and misshapen from the kick. It probably was broken.

I was going to stay where I was, but when Tanya walked out with a wider smirk on her face; I climbed into the ambulance with Selene and the Paramedics. They objected to this action until I told them that she was my sister. They agreed to let come after that. Poor Selene. Her first day at school, having come home after so many years, and Tanya's conspiracy against her ended her in the hospital with a damaged hip. Damn girl was going to be hearing it from Alice, maybe Rosalie and me.

* * *

_AN2: Dont hate me please!!!! Anyway, i will take the fire reviews, just dont b too harsh, K?! _


	8. Chapter 7: The Devil Looked So Mean

**Chapter Seven: The Devil Never Looked So Mean**

**(Emmett's POV)**

Algebra sucks! Math is so stupid! I mean, okay, we get that it's something we're going to use in everyday life, but really! When are we really going to use the Quadratic Formula in life? I really doubt that 'negative B plus or minus the square root of B to the second power minus four times A time C, all divided by two times A', is ever going to be used in our everyday life. I didn't even know why were we were learning this stuff again. This was stuff I had already learned in my Algebra class in middle school. Math was beyond ridiculous.

I was yanked from my thoughts when the sounds of sirens disrupted the silence in the classroom. They were getting louder as they drew closer. Within a minute an ambulance was pulling into the school. Everyone was out of his or her seats to look out the window as soon as the truck became visible. I joined them, trying to see what in the world was happening. The ambulance was headed for the field behind the Gym. What was going on?

The driver stopped in front of the fence and three paramedics hopped out with a stretcher. My face paled and my body went cold. That was Selene and Bella's class. What if something had happened to one of them? It was more likely to be Bella, being the klutz she was, but that would still be bad! Edward would be going crazy with worry if it were Bella being taken to the hospital.

The bell rang and I beat everyone out of the classroom. I threw my self down the hall at full speed, ignoring the student's cries of annoyance and teacher's words of disapproval. I grabbed the stair railing and swung my legs over the ledge to give me a better start down the stairs. I made it out of the double doors and around the building to where the ambulance was, just in time to see Bella hop into the back, and the paramedics to close the door. I saw a flash of auburn hair, and the rest of the blood left in my face drained out.

No. Selene had gotten hurt. Her first day back at school and she was headed for the hospital. I looked around and saw Tanya Denali stepping out from around the fence. A proud smirk was drawn on her face and she looked absolutely pleased with herself. Her friend, James Rouge and his brother, Laurent, step up to her side, not looking as pleased, but indifferent. At the sight of their expressions, I lurched forward a stepped. Everything had turned a crimson red. I knew I couldn't touch Tanya, but James was a dead man. I just knew he was the one that had done the actual injuring. Just as I was getting closer to the trio a voice broke into my consciousness.

"Em! What happened?" A shrill, feminine voice asked. I spun around, glad for the distraction. Alice was standing behind me, looking confused and a bit thrown off. Her pixie features were completely distorted with her confusion.

"I don't know. All I was able to make out was that Selene was injured during P.E. and the ambulance came and took her. Bella hopped in to go with her," I explained in a flurry of words.

That was when the whole weight of the situation hit home. The color drained from Alice's face just it had from mine. That was all I saw before I turned to get to my truck, digging for my keys in my pocket.

"Emmett, where are you going?" Alice asked as she trailed behind, in a daze.

"To my truck. I'm going to the hospital." Alice seemed to come back to reality and a stubborn looked too the place of the confusion. She was ready to argue if I said anything against her next words.

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" I had no argument, so I just nodded and barely slowed my pace.

We passed Edward and Connor, who had been in English, and Rosalie and Jasper, who had been in science. Rosalie and Jasper both wore confused looks, while both Connor and Edward were frantic.

"Where are Selene and Bella?" was their immediate question. I just kept walking as Alice answered in the same flurry of words I had thrown at her.

"They're on their way to the hospital," with one look at Edward's horrified face, she added, "Bella is fine; she just went to be with Selene. Something happened with her."

Edward, at first, looked relieved, but all the color in everyone, even Rosalie's, faces drained. Automatically, they all began following Alice and me to the vehicles. Edward, Connor and Rosalie got into the Volvo, while Jasper and Alice got into my Jeep with me. It was a good thing there were only three or four traffic lights in town, other wise I probably would have run every single red light. Selene was hurt, and I didn't know how badly. Those were the only things I could think about- that, and kicking James' stupid ass.

**(Selene's POV)**

_I was running. I didn't know what from or why, all I felt was the urge to run. On all sides of me, gray walls extended to the sky. Above me, the sky was the same pale, dull, gray as the walls. Somewhere, I could hear the ticking away of a clock. As I followed the winding, uneven path, I didn't know which way to go. There were so many different choices. I was sure I'd get lost down all of them. As I spun around to choose, one of the paths closed up, then, yet another. But as the second path closed up, a surge of pain and anger me. Images of a girl whispering into a boys ear, and then flipping to that boy missing a soccer ball, sending his kick into my hip. The ticking began getting louder, just like the last time I'd looked down these paths. In a panic, my breathing came more raggedly and my heart rate hiked. For some reason, this was all so scary, but I still didn't know why…_

I was awake, but I wouldn't open my eyes. There was an annoying beeping coming from my right, a searing pain in my side, pricking pains in my arm and a massive headache in my head. I groaned, and heard the squeaking and shuffling of feet coming to my bedside. Slowly and with difficulty because of my headache, I opened my eyes. The dim lights were blinding and they hurt my head even more. With another groan, I looked around and saw what the beeping noises and the pricks were. I had an IV in my left arm and a heart monitor on my right.

Why was I in a hospital? And why was my hip aching so badly? As I looked around, I was met with the worried and relieved faces of Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Connor and…Emmett. Emmett had the most unbelievable look on his face. He looked as if he were going to cry with worry and relief. And when I looked him in the eyes, he shot me the most brilliant smile I had ever seen. His relief was so evident on his face. Everyone's was, but his was the only one that _really_ registered.

I still didn't remember why I was here though. With out realizing it, my thoughts were voiced aloud.

"What is going on? What am I doing here?" Connor took my hand and kissed my forehead, while Emmett opened his mouth to say something. But the words never left his mouth because Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, walked in just then.

"Ah, Selene, you're finally awake. We were beginning to think you were slipping into a coma." He smiled to show that he was kidding. I nodded to acknowledge his presence and winced as the movement shot pain through my head and surprisingly, my side again. What the hell was wrong with my side?

"What am I doing here?" I repeated, this time, to Carlisle. He put an X-ray up on the back light board, turned the light on, and turned to face me.

"From what both Bella and Coach Clapp have said; you were diving for a ball in Gym class, and one of the opposing players went to kick it, missed, and landed his kick into the right side of your pelvis. We took some X-rays and our fears of a broken pelvis turned out to be false. Amazingly you came away with just a lot of nasty bruising in that area," he paused to gauge my reaction, butt when my expression didn't change, he continued, "You, Miss Doyle, were very lucky today. Most people would have received at least a crack in the bones, but, to only be severely bruised, that is quiet an outstanding angel you've got watching over you."

"Well, Selene always has been a tough little cookie!" Connor put in, giving my shoulders a squeeze.

Carlisle smiled at me again once more before leaving. But right before he walked out, he turned back to face us all.

"Renee and Charlie are down stairs, signing the paperwork to get you out of here. Oh, and I guess you won't be needing those anymore." He walked back over to me, and removed gently removed the IV and heart monitors. "Edward. Emmett. Your mother and I expect you two home by ten tonight." Then he turned and left the room.

The memory of Tanya whispering to the boy and him being the one to kick me came crashing down on me. She had planned that! Bitch! And all I would be capable of was taking it in silence! Crap! I sure hoped she hadn't taken my chances of trying out for the soccer team away. Tryouts were next week and extensive bruising took a while to heal. I once had been kick really hard right above the shin, and that bruise had taken about two weeks to go away and three to completely stop hurting. This was ridiculous. It was my first day at Forks High. I sure hoped this wasn't going to be how the next three months of school.

"Selene? Earth to Selene Doyle. Are you all right?" Alice asked. "You still look totally spaced."

"No. I'm okay. Thanks. How long have I been out?" I couldn't tell whether it was still daylight out or not because the curtains on the windows were all drawn tightly shut.

"You've been down for the count for about three hours," Jasper answered. Okay, so it was still light out, with I only being about two in the afternoon. There was still time to get back to school. I swung my legs off the gurney to stand up. That wasn't such I great idea, I realized and I winced as pain shot through my bruises. I gritted my teeth and moved through the pain. Someone grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back to sit on the bed.

"Where are you going?" Edward's authoritive asked.

I looked at him, my face expressionless. "To school. Your father said it was just bruising and…"

"Oh no you aren't!" Emmett interrupted me, "Renee and Charlie are taking you straight home and you are going to ice and heat that bruise."

I sighed and gave up. Had it been Edward who had continued the argument, I would have been fully ready to argue back. But Emmett's caring, strong voice just made me crumble and give in. Edward probably knew that was exactly the effect Emmett had on me, because he smirked at me. He knew me way too well. How that was after seven years apart, I didn't know, but it was true. It was as if he and I had been in contact the whole time I was gone. With the exception of Emmett and Connor, Edward Cullen probably knew me the best out of almost everyone. Sometimes I felt like he knew me better than I knew myself. Which actually wasn't too hard to do, but was still a great feat.

**(Bella's POV)**

When we got home that afternoon, around three, with Selene, I went straight for an ice pack for her hip. When she pulled the side of her shirt up to apply the ice, Alice and I gasped. All across her right side, a huge patch of blue, purple, yellow and peach was spreading out. It looked terrible! When Selene looked down, she immediately yanked her shirt right back down over her bruise. I knew she really didn't want any company right then, so Alice and I told her to let us know if she needed anything, and headed into our room to talk.

I closed the door tightly so that Selene or our parents wouldn't overhear us, grabbed our phone off the desk, put it on speaker, and conferenced in all of our friends to talk about what we were going to do about this. There was no way in hell Tanya, James and Laurent were getting away with this stunt. We, as Selene's friends, were obligated to defend her this situation.

I motioned for Alice to go get Connor. She nodded and left the room, returning with in the minute with Connor right behind her.

"Jasper. Rosalie. Emmett. Edward. You all there?" Alice asked.

"Uh huh," they all replied.

"Okay…so what Tanya conspired today was way out of line today. What are we going to do about it?"


End file.
